


Behind these Bars

by psychoffic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beating, Beta Luna, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, If you only read one work by me, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Torture, Justice, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Neville, Others - Freeform, Police, Prison, Sad, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Tears, Undecided Relationship(s), maybe actual sex, prison!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoffic/pseuds/psychoffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I Draco Malfoy am a fucking omega. But I prove the stereotypes wrong. I am strong. I protect myself. I pleasure myself. I don’t need anyone to order me around.</p><p>That was what thought before I came here, to prison. Now I am starting to wonder what if they are right? An omega needs an alpha. Maybe that is why every time those eyes look at me I melt. Ready to do anything. Because he is an alpha?... no. Because he is someone I am ready to give control of my life, my body, my soul. And that is the most scariest thing ever.</p><p>Basically Draco (as always) fucks up and well hello there prison</p><p>---------ON HOLD-------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

 

 

 

“Malfoy.”

“Malfoy.”

“Fucking MALFOY!”

 

I jolted awake as I felt a strong hand shaking my shoulders. Snapping my eyes open I saw Goyle leaning over me; hearing his shaky breath and seeing in the darkness as his glinting eyes flicked to the door.

“What going on?” I groaned as I sat up and adjusted my pillow to lean against it.

 

“They are here.” Goyle whispered, gulping loudly and once again looking towards the mahogany door a couple feet from my bed.

“Who?” I questioned, still half asleep and mind too slow to start the guessing game.

“The freaking cops! They are hear and I heard from Crabbe that they are sweeping each room.”

 

I was out of bed in less than a second. Lunging for my pants I quickly pulled them on along with a thin leather coat laying on the edge of my bed. Wrapping the cool material around me I grabbed my phone from the stand and raced towards the door. Stopping I pressed my ear against it as Goyle waddled up behind me.

“Fuck. Fuck. They are here for me.”

“I know man, that’s why you need to run. Right now.” Goyle exclaimed, handing me my backpack which was already conventionally filed with two bottles of water, a couple granola bars, an extra set of clothes, and a pound of cocaine.

Slinging it over my shoulder I carefully cracked the door open. The voices of half asleep teens and cops radiating from downstairs.

Closing the door I bit my lip and raced to the window next to my bed; flinging it open. The cool breeze swept in and caressed my burning cheeks as I hugged the thin leather jacket closer to my body.

As I set my foot out of the window a thick meaty hand grabbed my shoulder, turning me back around.

 

“What the fuck are you doing? You can fall and die!” Goyle whisper-yelled as the voices began to advance towards my room.

“Well it’s better than serving in jail for ten years, plus its only two stories high.” I mouthed back, unwrapping Goyle’s fingers from my shoulder and stepping back onto the windows ledge.

“Just.. be careful. And run very, very far Draco.”

I nodded and looked back, giving him a smile. “Sure, goodbye Goyle.”

 

He nodded back at me and gave me a thumbs up in return. I turned around and looking down I noticed the glistening grass I was to land on. Well at least its not concrete.

With a deep breath I clenched my fists and jumped.

A couple seconds I was groundless; as if floating in the air, almost free as a bird. But then my bare feet hit the ground and I crumbled onto my knees from the impact. Immediately a sharp pain shot through my right ankle and I let out a groan. Trying to contain the needles of pain prickling in my limbs.

Putting two hands on the ground I slowly stood up, making sure not to put too much pressure on my injured foot.

 

I looked around at the small garden I landed in with a wooden fence and a gate opening in front of me. Gritting my teeth I limped over to the gate as quickly as I could. Glancing behind me to see lights flooding my room and hearing Goyle’s yelling as they most likely started to rampage my room.

Turning back I placed my hand on the wet wood and swung the gate open which led me into a alley; terribly lit and spelling of horse dung, or maybe human dung. It was awful but I limped out and shut the gate. With no time to think I turned right and began to make my way from out of the alley and towards the better lit street.

“Hey you stop!”

Jolting I turned around to see a cop standing only a couple feet away with a flashlight pointing towards me.

 

Alarming flaring in me I ignored the order and began to run, each step causing an electric jolt of pain to travel through my body. Nonetheless I raced down the dark alley and turned into the lighted street filled with cars and stoplights, and small crowds of people walking along the small stores, and restaurants. Racing on I dodged all the groups; ignoring the outrageous cry and saw a bus in front of me which was just about to close. Reaching out I attempted to wave it down but suddenly a strong force hit me in the back and with a cry I fell down. My head hit the concrete and black overtook my vision for a second. A ringing began in my ears and with disorientation cranked my neck to look behind me. The police man who was chasing me was now forcing my hands into handcuffs and radioing his fellow workers.

 

Sighing I let my cheek rest on the cold cement and closed my eyes. I am so fucked.

After a couple minuets of painful groping I was sat in the back of a police car with tight fitted handcuffs and a dull throbbing in my ankle, along with my head. Where I also felt a warm liquid trickling down my temple.

This wasn’t meant to happen. I was so careful. I God I can’t go to prison. I cant, I can’t.

 

Biting my lip I hung my head as a tear escaped my watering eyes. I couldn’t go to prison, I am too young. It was just a couple times. I did it only for the money. I need the money for college. God please no, no. It’s a mistake.

A couple more tears rolled down my cheeks before I was full on sobbing. Seeing form my blurry vision as the lights of the city I call home flashed past me. Hearing the soft chatter of the police upfront and the wailing of their sirens.

This was real. I was really going to jail.

 

“Hey kid, you need a tissue?”

Looking up I watched as the cop who had taken me down like a professional wrestler minutes ago hand me a tissue. Accepting the small gift I blew my nose and wiped my eyes. Breathing deeply as I tried to calm myself.

Swallowing I glanced at the cop and pleaded, “Please I didn’t meant to, I j-just needed the money for college.”

I had to close my eyes for a second as an emotion I didn’t experience much flooded me. Grief, loss. I had only felt it once, and its a horrible thing.

“Kid I heard that so much times...” The cop answered, as he stretched his neck and turned his upper body towards me.

 

“I-i...” I did not finish my sentence realizing it’s too late to plead for mercy. I was sitting in a police car for goodness sake.

 

“Don’t worry, kid you might only get three years if you are lucky. If not maybe ten... but you are an omega so it you will go to the omega jail facility. It’s not that harsh there as normal prison. By the way how old are?”

Three years, no no no no. God please help me. My eyes were wide as I received the new information and I had to be silent for a couple seconds before responding.

“I a-am... sixteen.” I answered quietly.

“Oh... that’s sad kid, you fucked up your life.” The cop replied, a glint of pity in his eyes before he turned back around, ending our conversation and leaving me with my thoughts.

 

Three years, means I will be stuck in a cement box and being ordered around, and maybe even rapped by other omegas. Beat if I say something wrong and forced to eat slimy, old food. That was horrible. And what if I get ten years, Jesus I will be missing my youth, my education, the chance to settle down to have pups. Fertility in male omegas lasts till they are thirty. I ruined my life, I ruined it by not thinking. Letting others shape my decisions that got me in this mess. God I am so stupid. So fucking stupid.

 

I couldn’t keep it in, the tears let themselves be free and I was again sobbing. This time the cop did not offer a tissue.

 

 


	2. Be Gentle, Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats nervously* This is my last chapter that i had pre-written to post anytime...Ii need to start writing again.
> 
> Also I quoted Draco at one point and whoever finds it first, comment below! IDK its just a small game if you think about it.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

After a long time of the city lights illuminating my face the scenario changed and blended into small houses, a suburb neighborhood forming around us. By the time we arrived at the police station my head was throbbing big time and all the tears were dried up. No more to come out to express my piercing grief and loss.

 

“Step out of the car.” A voice growled out and I looked to my left to see the car door opening and a tall muscular man standing by it. Looking down at me with a disgusted glint in his beady eyes.

Swallowing I clumsily got out of the car, falling back down a couple times as the pain of my body and force of gravity pulled be back. The cuffed hands of mine keeping me from getting out easier.

Once I stood on my feet I had to suppress a groan as the officer yanked at my cuffs and almost began to drag me across the pavement and towards a building. The building was made of bricks, and only one story high. Its had a couple bulletproof windows on the sides and a large sign announcing the Police Department above metal and glass doors. Laced with cameras and strong white lights.

 

Pushing past the door the officer yanked me up to the front desk where a young secretary sat, writing somethinf down on a overflowing file filled with photos and papers.

Looking up at us she smiled and greeted,

“Hello Jackson. Who is this?” Her voice was sweet and musical. Blue eyes and amazing thick black hair was all her along with full lips and a perfect smile of gleaming white teeth.

 

 

“Draco Malfoy. Caught drug dealing and with some on him.” The officer replied, his voice gruff and bored compared to the secretary’s.

Nodding the blue-eyed beauty typed up something on her computer I guess, as the desk blocked my view from seeing it. After a couple clicks the printer under her desk groaned and rattled; spitting out a couple papers. Grabbing them the secretary handed them to the officer and smiled.

 

“There’s all of his information. You will need to talk to Grindold for his assignment.”

The officer gave her a curt nod before pulling me towards a well lit gray hallway, taking a couple turns in it and arriving to a metal door. Swiping his card he had attached to his belt the door swung open to reveal a small room with a desk and a chair in the middle. A single lamp hanging in the middle to reflect off of the white walls.

Pushing me inside he closed the door without another word.

 

_I thought I would be going to a cell... why do they need to talk to me? I thought it’s obvious what I am guilty of._

Pulling back a metal chair I sat down and winced as the unpleasant hard surface pressed into my aching body.

_Was it really fucking necessary to hit me in the back with a freaking wooden stick? Like noooooo, that is assault if I had to judge._

 

Suddenly the door swung open and I snapped my head up, watching as a middle aged man with red hair and wearing a brown suit came in. Placing down the files he held, on the table, and sitting down opposite from me.

“Hello Draco, I am Mr. Weasley. I will be your lawyer.”

Clearing my dry throat with a dry swallow I answered hesitantly, “Hello...”

Ducking my head down I watched as he opened the file and pulled out some documents, placing them in the middle of the table and catching my eye.

“Draco, you are a very special case. Firstly you are a minor. Second when we were investigating it turns out you only drug-dealed for three months. The limit is four where you would be put into trial. Now you are also on Omega. Because of these reasons you won’t go to trial. You will be immediately shipped to an Omega Retraining Facility.”

 

“How long will I stay there?” I questioned as i fiddled with my hands.

“Four years.”

If I could choose between four years in a facility with no freedom or placing a gun to my head instead I would chose the gun.

Dread like a wave flooded me and I almost broke. But my the other part of me. The one who had learned to put up walls and struggle through hard situations perked up and took over.

“That’s t-too long. What if I go to trial?”

Mr. Weasley sighed and rubbed his forward; eyebrows furrowing.

“Well I can’t take you court. That would just open up a trial that can put you in for ten years instead. Maybe a fee? If I talk to the administrator or judge I can get the years to lower if a fee is payed. But.. Draco its a very large fee.”

I nodded and but my lip, mulling over my thoughts. _I had family, well most of them hated me but... my father will hear about this and he doesn’t want his reputation as secretary assistant of the state muddles. Plus he is rich, rich, rich. And we are family, he got to pay up. Ohana means family, family mean no one gets left behind or forgotten._

 

“My father. He has the money. Please, please call him.”

Nodding the lawyer hustled all the files together back into the manila folder and stood up.

“I will do that right away Draco. Now while we organize that I will have you placed in a separate cell. Give me a day or two. If anything shall arise tell the guards to contact me.”

Smiling I stood up and bowed my head slightly, showing my appreciation to the lawyer for his work.

“See you soon, son. Please don’t get into more trouble.”

 

“Of course.” I answered and he nodded. Walking over and opening the door her slammed it shut.

 

 

I once again sat down and slumped my head back, staring up at the gray ceiling filled with cobwebs and cracks. _Has anyone ever cleaned here?_

_My feather will help me, he will. Everything will be fine. Four years won’t happen they will lower it. They will._

Minuets passed, maybe an hour, two. But eventually the door swung open and the officer from the car took me out of the room. He led me down many hallways and once again I ended up at the secretary’s desk.

After a small chat the officer pulled me towards another door, this one opening up to a cell.

Thankfully I wasn’t shoved in and was walked in instead. The officer leaned down and began to fiddle with my cuffs to unlock them. I breathed in deeply through my stuffy nose as the handcuffs loosened and accidentally jolted as his scent hit my glands.

_Beta. No wonder he is so nice. I bet the other bulky one was a Alpha._

“Good luck kid.”

 

I did not bother to thank him as he locked the gate and gave me a small smile; before walking out and once more the door was slammed shut.

Looking around I spotted a bed with thankfully clean sheets in the left corner while in the right was a not so clean looking toilet.

 

 and then leaned down on my back. My muscles screamed and bruises throbbed and my ankle was burning like hell. My thoughts earlier must have been too confused and worried to feel the pain but oh boy, did it hurt now.

Sighing I closed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair, feeling how pieced it was and limp in my hands. _I need a shower, a long hot nice shower. But this is prison or almost prison. I will most likely get a one minute, cold shower._

 

Stopping my trail of thoughts I relaxed my body and snuggled into the bed. Too much thinking would just make me cry. Sleeping will do good. I need the rest.

And so I let the sleep take me. The place of my mind where nothing mattered but being happy and rested and healthy. Such a contrast to reality.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely? Horrible?
> 
> You tell me! KUDOS and COMMENTS are the source of this pancakes happiness so CLICKETY CLICK darlings~
> 
> Bye!!


	3. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIGHT WANT TO READ THIS!
> 
> Hey guys, before i say anything, yes, his chapter is hella short and terrible BUT i am going away to another continent in 2 days and really... its summer break. So please be patient and wait out till August for me to update. I know that is a long time but i will be busy and wont have the time. Let me say it again i AM NOT abandoning this fic, just putting it on hold till i get back home. Thank you ^.^

 

Morning came loud, the doors of the jail banged open loudly and the bulky alpha guard came through. With my eyes barely open he yanked me up and dragged me out of the cell.  Yawning I stumbled over my feet and blearily looked around.

“Here.” Gruffly the alpha released me, pointed at a grey door, and left.

 

Rubbing sleep out of my eyes I finally was fully awake. Where was I so early?

 

The door in front of me was gray, dirty. From inside I could make out splashes of water.I turned around to look down the hallway. If I wanted to get away that was never an option. Three doors were on the left and an opening on the right from where the bulky alpha watched me. Looking as if ready to tear me apart if I took one wrong step. Gulping I reached and opened the door. Immediately I was hit with a cloud of steam.

A smile formed and I stepped in to see a small room with a shower head and some showering utensils on the floor.

 

Knowing the guard I hurried my cleaning, enjoying the hot water and scrubbing my body clean of dirt. Hair no longed peacey with grease was tried by a towel. It wasn't the best towel; frayed at edges and not cleaned properly, judging by the spots on it. But I took what I had. Roughly eight minutes later the guard came back and without  a second to spare I hurriedly wrapped the towel around my waist.

The guard did not blink an eye and led me back into my cell where on the bed was laid out some clothes.

“Get dressed.”

 

Rolling my eyes at the command I took the clothes and looked over my shoulder at the guard. He was staring right back. I raised my eyebrows.  He did not look away. Finally after a couple minutes of silence I said, “Hey can I have some privacy.”

I was never ashamed of my body, it looked good for my young age. But that doesn't mean I am comfortable with people staring at me. Especially a male alpha. To my relief he turned around and I took the chance to put on plain white underwear. Gray sweats, white t-shirt, and gray sweatshirt a bit too large on me. As I was pulling the elastic of the pants tighter it dawned to me. This clothes looks exactly like of a prison uniform or a facility. My hands slowed and fell to my sides. I wasn't going to a facility was I?

 

“Let's go.” Suddenly I was pulled roughly by the arms out of the cell.

“Um what's going on, where am I going?”

 

Panic began to seep in as I was dragged past the secretary and to the front door. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Mr.Weasley standing still with a solemn expression.

Mr! Whats going on? Where are they taking me?” My eyes searched the others and dread pooled in my belly. 

 

I watched as Mr.Weasley reluctantly answered; his eyes trained on the ground. 

“Your father said he was not paying anything and… signed papers to send you away to Dainien Omega Facility in New York.”

 

Black seeped into my vision as I heard the words. No, no I can't go there, that will be the end of me. How could my own father refuse to save me? How?!

No, no, please, “I yanked at the tight grip on my arm as the doors opened and I was led to a white van,“ Don’t do this, there has to be a way!”

 

Mr.Weasley only shook his head sadly. Sorry Draco, good luck.”

"What the fuck!” I began to scream and kick as I was manhandled into the van,”Fuck you, fuck you all!”

 

“Malfoy..” The guard gruffly said my name and gave me a warning glance. I did not bother to hear or listen to him. 

No, no there's got to be a mistake.

 

“Please no! I can't go to that hell hole, no please!” My pleas were ignored as the door slammed into my face. The engine rumbled to life and I watched from a tiny window on the side as I was taken away to the worst facility ever.

 

 


End file.
